


Boring

by bravelove



Category: William Strife - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Drug Use, Hitman AU, Long Monologue, Murder, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Another day, another dead millionaire.





	Boring

**Author's Note:**

> For William Strife's girlfriend who requested this on stream.

A new day, a new face, a new assignment, that was the life of ace hitman, William Strife, he never found a reason to really dwell on it, and today was not a day he had found one. He looked through the sight of his sniper, a fancy party was happening, his target the host, how cliche, how boring. If he was a millionaire CEO he wouldn’t be wasting it on parties that’s for sure, but he wasn’t he dropped out of college after his first kill, maybe in another life. He chuckled to himself, nah, no matter the life he would never be able to escape the call of the blood, he’d be a terrible one anyways, a foolish dream for a foolish teen. This was his place in the world, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Lining up the shot Strife barely breathed, barely thought, barely existed as he aimed, finger gently on the trigger, he mumbled a quick goodbye, he never believed in god and never saw the point in whispering prayers like others at the agency, but a simple goodbye, yeah everyone deserved that he felt, and with his perfect aim and his perfect shot he pulled that trigger, and watched as the person crumpled to the ground from a shot to the head, the party thrown into chaos, the end of the life of another shithead ceo who thought he was invincible, boring. Quickly packing his gun away into a suitcase and adjusting the collar on his shirt, he left as simply as he had arrived, he thought back to what he had thought early, heh he did want to be like those guys he killed now on a regular basis didn’t he? Wanted to peddle some half baked concept of solutions, what a dumb unclear model, but perhaps he still did in a way, the permanent solution to end all permanent solutions. A shot to the forehead.

Pulling out a small baggie Strife frowned, he knew he shouldn’t but god he was bored today, he’d finished the job anyways, he sat down and poured a red line on the briefcase, he looked around, nope no one around, and quickly snorted. Eyes widening as it hit his brain like a bullet.

Wiping his nose he stood up now a bit shaky, and continued to walk towards his meet up point, sensation tripled, the slightest breeze a delight to his senses, and he could feel himself focus harder, but not on the present like he hoped, no all the thinking of his past had got him thinking of IT, his first kill, the reason he threw away all his dreams, his humanity, for easy money and a rush at the time not even his redstone could compare for, though these days the rush had long faded he bitterly thought. Rubbing his face and feeling the sensation he figured he knew the way back well enough, he could get lost in his memories for a bit.

He’d forgotten the specific date or time, memories lost under the crimson blanket of his record a mile long. The sensation though, the blood, the gurgles of the other student who dared, who dared to try and abduct him, the glint of the knife. Oh it was so good, and the rush, the rush, he almost got away with it too, he dumped the body so perfectly too, no one ever looked under latrines for bodies after all, but he didn’t know the scouts were there looking for someone to mold into there newest killer, they found it and easily tracked it back to him, his DNA was all over it after all. Too cocky to try and get rid of it, what a amateur, and they gave him a job offer, thousands of dollars, for the murder of another teacher, and he did it, the teacher was the nicest person at that damned school and he slit her throat in her sleep, for what? Chump change that’s what, he’d always been a damn greedy person. The rush paid more then they ever did, but that rush faded all too quickly after the people started to blur together, and it just became boring. Oh so boring, really he’d have made a career change by now but those fuckers had him by the balls. He was trapped like he once swore he’d never be, trapped in blood and bullets and lost dreams.

He rubbed his face and dragged himself out of his mind, as the getaway car was in sight and stepped inside, mumbling only a confirmation to the driver before they were off, hopefully he’d get the rest of the day off, figure out a new hobby, maybe start doing online classes, the redstone was making him jittery, he wanted something to do, something that wasn’t destructive for once, he knew it’d be gone the moment the crystal left his system, leaving him back to numbness and his sniper gun. He frowned, augh. What was this shell of a life he’d gotten himself into anyways.

Whatever, not his problem, he didn’t have to think about it, but his hands, they ached for something to do, and his feet for once wanted him to run, run far, stop being trapped, his hands reached for his pockets, he brought wire with him did it, his eyes flashed to the driver, distracted by the road, they’d never see it coming, crash the car, feign his death, leave, run, freelance, drain all his money into a private account before they caught on, he knew he shouldn’t but his heart thumped with the crystal...and he lunged, he doubted this guy was innocent anyways.

One car crash, body, and forced engine explosion later, and Strife felt more free then he had since he was eighteen, and he started to walk, a grin on his face, sure the agency would catch him in less then a year and execute him, but oh what a year it was going to be. Starting to walk he found himself feeling lighter then air, finally he could stop blending faces together, maybe get that rush back, perhaps some mobsters would need some new enforcers, or he could leave the crime behind and just play video games or something, he could do whatever the hell he wanted! Maybe he could even meet some cute boy or girl who would enjoy his mysterious past, maybe he could even go out movie style by getting a new girlfriend and escaping his sordid past with guns and drama and lots of kissing, now wouldn’t that be something?

Ah this wasn’t boring at all anymore, and he was damned thrilled as he walked down the road to his new future.


End file.
